Jealousy
by Grimtech
Summary: When Hermione thinks shes in love with Ron, she decides to use Harry to make him Jealous. But what happenes when Harry finds out that hes being used. And does Hermione really love Ron? H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Alriighty, well this is my first fanfiction I've ever created and I think it's not too bad. I would like some criticism to help make this story better seeing as this is my first time ever creating a story. Now for the story, there will be a little R/Hr but it will be H/Hr in the end. R/Hr will only last a few chapters. At most three chapters and even that will be showing how Ron and Hermione don't work as a couple. I am a HUGE HARMONY SHIPPER. If you don't like then don't even bother reading. This Story will take place in the middle of their 6****th**** Year. Well, I've said enough so on to the story! As a fair warning this is rated M for sex scences which there will be, but that's later on in the story**

Disclaimer: Nothing of Harry Potter is mine. They all belong to JK Rowling. This fanfiction idea is purely mine. Characters and etc. belong to JKR.

Chapter 1: The Idea

Hermione sighed. She just couldn't understand it. She looked at Ron Wesley, her close friend, and recently the boy she fancied. It all happened all so quickly. She was staying at the Burrow over the summer. She was thinking of the boy she had fancied then, her best friend, Harry Potter, but one evening she took a sip of her cocoa and she suddenly couldn't stop thinking of Ron. She tried to fight these feelings but she couldn't help it. She was as they say, head over heels for him!

But right now, her heart was broken into pieces. She was sitting at the end of a corridor crying over the fact Ron would never see her more than a friend. He and Lavender were just snogging in front of the whole Common Room. She couldn't take it and left. She just couldn't understand. Why? She didn't think she was ugly! Sure there were other girls far more prettier than her but she just couldn't understand.

As she thought these things, her best friend came down to comfort her. He was always there for her. Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. She fell in love with him when he saved her from the Troll. Back then she knew she cared greatly for him but wasn't sure she LOVED him. Then she realized it when they both rescued Harry's Godfather in their Third year. She was terrified of flying, but with him she felt at ease and wasn't afraid.

And here he was, comforting her like he always did. He was always there for her and she loved him for it.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked

She looked at him sobbing and asked, "Why won't he look at me Harry? I love him and he doesn't even know I exist! I was planning on trying to tell him tonight, but then Lavender came and saw to that!" she continued to sob and used his shoulder as a resting place for her head.

He sighed. "Hermione, she came out of nowhere and started snogging him. What was he supposed to do there in front of everyone? I bet he's already told her that he doesn't see her that way and is looking for you right now." He said.

The second he said that Ron and Lavender came down laughing and holding hands and they saw them both. And of course, they were holding hands. "Oops I think this room is taken Ronald." said Lavender. Ron looked at Harry to question why Hermione was crying. He was motioning him to leave but he couldn't understand why he would want him to leave. "Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ron. Oblivious to the fact that he caused her crying.

Hermione stood up with the intent to hex him into oblivion but before she could say anything her eyes met with Harrys. The eyes that she fell in love with. He had stepped in between her and Ron to stop her from hurting him. Harry turned around and told Ron to leave and he told him they would talk later. Finally catching on, Ron and Lavender left.

Inside Hermione's head, she was trying to think of a way to make Ron jealous. Then it came to her, Harry was the answer. She knew that deep down Ron had feelings for her. And she also knew that he was jealous of the fame and fortune Harry possessed. If he saw him with her, that would send him into a jealous rage! He would eventually confess his love to her and she would be his! She was a genius! But wait, she couldn't use Harry like that. He was her best friend and using him like that, would just be wrong and abuse their friendship. But he didn't HAVE to know that she was using him. Harry being noble as he is, wouldn't be mad and just cast the fact that she used her aside and focus on defeating Voldemort.

She sighed and looked at him, "Harry, I've always fancied you as well you know". The moment those words left her lips she regretted it. But his response was not what she expected. "Really?" he asked. She looked into his eyes; they were sparkling with hope and love. She couldn't tell him she was lying. His expression was just too cute and his eyes…well she had never seen them lit up with such excitement.

Harry meanwhile couldn't believe what he had heard. Hermione fancied HIM! Of all people HIM! He had always fancied her. Since the moment he laid eyes on her. Her brown eyes were amazing and that hair that she hated was what he loved. "We-we-Well I have always fancied you too" he stammered out.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe her luck. Something in her mind was telling her that this was wrong but she pushed it away. Her plan was going to work!

Something in Harry mind was also telling him that something was up but he paid no attention. The girl he had fancied for 6 years had finally noticed him. "Well would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked.

She was beyond happy with herself. She would date Harry for a while and when Ron admitted he was in love with her, she would kindly explain to Harry that their relationship wasn't going anywhere and end it. Yes, it would all work out perfectly! She thought. "Of course Harry!" she said happily. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Harry Potter! Take that Ronald! He was a fantastic kisser. His lips somehow tasted like fresh mint something she absolutely loved.

They pulled out of their kiss due to lack of oxygen. She wanted it to never end but she need the air. "That was …..Wow" she said. He smiled "Hermione since I first saw you I fell in love with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. But… it thought you fancied Ron so I didn't say anything."

She couldn't believe it. HE actually fancied HER. SINCE FIRST YEAR. SHE WAS SO HIDEOUS FIRST YEAR! She smiled and said "Oh Harry, I've always fancied you too but I thought you had feelings for Ginny" It wasn't a complete lie. She always thought that Harry fancied Ginny and therefore she had no chance to get Harry. She had just stopped fancing him this year. But that didn't matter now. It was too late to turn back now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he said "I never fancied Ginny. She's like a little sister to me. Plus she looks like my mother. I always fancied you but I thought I had no chance with someone as beautiful as you." She smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes. "I would love to snog you senseless but it's getting pretty late". He said.

She agreed and they walked to the Common Room together, hand in hand. She hoped with all her heart that when she broke up with him, he wouldn't take it too bad.

**A/N: So that's it for the first chapter. I know its kinda straight forward but I wanted to get the point across. Please review and tell me what you think. It would help me immensely! Thank you for reading. You can even go ahead and flame me, but try and say things that would make the story better and don't just hate. They will break up for a while but that wont happen for a while. I'm currently still in school but I will make time to update this at least weekly. Thanks and please Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thank you guys so much for the review. It has even been a day and I got review. Thank you so much. As far as grammar and spelling goes I apologize beforehand. Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

Jealousy Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand together into the common room. Hermione immediately saw Ron and Lavender snogging. She was about to send Ron to the hospital wing, but then he noticed her holding hands with Harry and abruptly ended his snogging session with Lavender.

"Oi, Potter! What are you doing with my girl!" he asked.

Harry looked at him strangely as to question why he said "my girl" but before he could say anything Ron stormed out leaving a very confused Lavender. Hermione smiled to herself. Her plan was working perfectly!

Harry, still confused about his best friends outburst, led Hermione to sit in front of the roaring fire.

"What was that all about?" he asked Hermione

Hermione looked at him innocently and said "I have no clue Harry".

"Well whatever, but Hermione I wanted to ask you if you were sure about being my boyfriend. I know I'm not the ideal guy someone would want to have as a boy friend but I really do love you." He said

Hermione looked at him oddly. Not the ideal guy? She thought. Almost every girl here wished deep down that they have Harry Potter as their boyfriend. And who could blame them? His perfect eyes, to go along with his perfect hair and his perfect face…..he was just so perfect! Hold up Hermione! She thought. She fancied Ron not Harry…right? Right…Harry was just a one time thing. Ron was who she really loved.

Then that annoying voice that told her to tell Harry that she was using her came back. This was the perfect opportunity to tell him that she didn't fancy him. She pushed these thoughts away and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, you're probably that best looking guy in the school. When everyone sees me tomorrow with you almost every girl will be heartbroken." She said

Harry smiled at her and said "The only girl I care about is the one right in front of me" he said as he got up and kissed her forehead. "Hermione, all of these snogging sessions have exhausted me and I need a good night's sleep" he said. I'll see you tomorrow okay luv?"

"Okay Harry see you tomorrow" she said and smiled to herself. Their relationship might be fake but he was a hell of a kisser. As she went to bed her dreams of a read haired boy were replaced by a raven haired boy.

Hermione woke up at her usual time….which was 6 in the morning. Her daily routine was to get ready for the day and go down to the common room and read until her friends came down to go to breakfast. But when she went down today she was surprised to see Harry there waiting for her reading the book she was going to read.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

He looked at her and grinned and said "I knew you got up early so I woke up earlier to great you in the morning." He said with a grin. She smiled. He could be such a sweet boyfriend. TEMPORARY boyfriend she reminded herself.

"So do you want to wait for Ron or go down to breakfast?" He asked

She was about to say let's go down now so she could spend some alone time with Harry, when it occurred to her that Ron would get more jealous if he saw them together. With that in mind she said "Nah let's wait for Ron" she said

He smiled and said "okay".

He looked down at her book and asked if he could read to her. She nodded. No one had read a book to her since she was a child. She loved it when people read to her, but you can't really ask someone to read a book to you like that.

As she got comfortable he started reading to her and in a matter of seconds she was laying on top of his abs while he read. She wanted nothing more than to see the abs that he had developed over summer. The way he read was amazing. Not too fast and not to slow. She looked over at the clock and widened her eyes in shock. The time read 8 am. She had been lying on Harry for two hours while he read to her. And not once at he said or done anything. She tilted her head back to see his expression and was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes" he replied with a grin

"How come you didn't say that it was 8!" she demanded

"I looked down at you and saw a calm look that I haven't seen in years. I couldn't interrupt you from that look. Plus you look pretty hot lying there on top of me." He said with a smile.

She could stop blushing. But before she could say anything to Harry she heard footsteps and saw Ron glaring at Harry.

"Hey Ron" he said with a smile. "C'mon let's get some breakfast." He said.

Ron looked at him for a moment and said "Why don't you go on ahead. I have to ask Hermione something in private if you don't mind. Well be down in a bit mate." He replied.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her nodding indicating that they would catch up. He nodded and left Hermione and Ron staring at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guysss! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Here's the next chapter!**

Ron and Hermione stared at each other. Hermione looked into his eyes. She saw that he was indeed jealous of Harry. She smiled to herself. Her plan was working perfectly.

"Hermione I- why are you dating Harry"? He asked

She stiffened. "Because we both realized that we have feelings for each other that go farther than just friendship. Why? Does that bother you Ronald?" she asked

"Look Hermione, I'm just using Lavender to try and make you jealous." He answered.

Hermione was shocked. He was just using Lavender to make her jealous just like how she was using Harry. She felt horrible. They both had used people for their personal gain. In her eyes, they were acting like Slytherins.

"And I know that you have feelings for me Hermione. And I have a feeling that you are just using Harry to make me jealous just like how I'm using Lavender. "He continued

"I-yes Ron its true" she answered not looking at him. She still felt bad about using Harry. He had been there no matter what for her and how did she repay him? Using him for her own personal gain. How could she be so heartless?

"Great!" Ron answered with excitement. "I already broke up with Lavender so why don't you break up with Harry after breakfast." He asked

"Ron I can't do that. I think Harry actually loves me." She answered

"Oh please Hermione. He's just using you to take his mind off of Voldemort. Since when has he ever loved anyone? He has no one anymore anyway so he's just using you to get over Sirius." He answered.

"WHAT? Ron are you crazy? Harry is nothing like that. He would never use someone like that and you know it. "

"No Hermione he is using you. Look it's me you want right?"

"Yea but-"

"Then just break up with Harry and then we can finally be a couple."

"No Ron, I'm not going to just date Harry for one night and then just cast him aside. He would see us together and then he would figure it out. Just give me a couple of days. Look it Wednesday right? I'll break up on Friday. I'll just say that these past two days haven't been eventful and that were teenagers with hormones raging."

"Wow maybe you two should be in Slytherin" a new voice said

They both turned around to see just about everyone who was in Gryffindor looking at them with disappointing and disgusted looks.

Hermione knew instantly who that voice belonged to. It was Neville.

"How can you use Harry like that Hermione?" he asked

"Just shut up Neville and go back to studying some stupid plants." Answered an angry Ron.

Neville turned around to look at Ron. He shook his head in disappointment. "I could expect this behavior from Slytherins, but you two? Not in a million years would I think that you two would use people to your advantage." He answered.

"RONALD WEASLEY" yelled Lavender

She marched right up to him and slapped him in front of everyone. "How dare you use me like I'm just some sort of merchandise that you can use and then return when you're bored with it?"

"Neville…please don't tell Harry". Pleaded Hermione.

"And be the one to face his anger? No thanks. Harry's done so much for all of us. He puts his life on the line for all of us every single year he's at Hogwarts. Especially you Hermione. You know how he was raised with no one ever showing him shred compassion. Then he finally has you two as best friends. He's told me that he fancied you since he first saw you. He told me the real reason he comes to Hogwarts every year was just so he could see you. And this is how you repay him? When you were hit with that spell in the Department of Mysteries he immediately rushed over to you and started crying. He begged for you not to be dead. He said he couldn't imagine a life without you. He said he loved you Hermione." Neville answered.

"And I don't even want to look at you Ron." He answered. "I think I speak for everyone in the Gryffindor House when I say none of us want anything to do with either of you anymore." He said

Everyone in the common room nodded their heads in agreement. With that he left the common room soon followed by the rest of the house leaving a sobbing Hermione and furious Ron.

"What a Git! And I thought he was our friend. The whole lot of them are just a bunch of foul gits." He said furiously.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine." He said with a smile.

She just nodded weakly. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just lost almost every one of her friends. But more importantly, she had forever ruined what her and Harry had. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found out what she and Ron had done to Harry. She didn't even want to think about his reaction.

"Well I'm going down to Breakfast. I'll see you later okay?" and with that he left a sobbing Hermione on the floor.

What had she become? She was no better than Malfoy. How could she just ruin 6 years of friendship and love with one sentence?

She went the bathroom to wash her face. With that she walked down to the Great Hall. The minute she walked in everyone at the Gryffindor table but Harry glared at her. Ron only glared at her because she refused to break up with him until Friday. But she was surprised to see almost everyone from the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tables glaring at her. News traveled fast around the castle. It seemed that everyone knew what she was doing with Harry.

She tried her best to ignore the glares and sat beside a smiling Harry.

"You better eat fast. You only got 10 minutes before classes start. Whatever you and Ron talked about took away most of the time." He laughed.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Harry. But she knew she had to. He would figure out that something was bothering her and ask her until she told him what was wrong. She smiled and looked at her food. He had saved her all the food she loved eating at breakfast. He really could be so sweet. She quickly ate and the minute she put her last bite into her mouth the bell rang. Her first class was Runes. The second she got up Harry did as well. They walked together to the spot where they usually spilt up until lunch.

But he didn't continue to his own class. He actually walked her Runes. She knew that he would be late because of this be he didn't seem to care. The whole way there there hands were locked together. Again, she felt at peace with him. She didn't even realize he was leading her to her class. They got to Runes class. He stopped and snogged her senseless. She could really get used to those.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "You really have made the happiest man on the world." He said."I'll see you after class okay?" and with that he walked down the hall to his own class whistling along the way.

Runes passed without much attention paid by her. She kept thinking of Harry and how different things were going to be after Friday. Part told her that it would be fine after a while. But part of her wanted nothing more than to just forget about Ron and just spend the rest of her life with Harry she thought as she walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hay Granger!" yelled Malfoy from behind her.

She turned around to look at her. "Maybe you should be resorted by the sorting hat. I can't believe you would do something like that to Potty. Very Slytherin of you I must admit. I would be proud of you if you weren't a mudblood." He sneered.

She turned away and walked into the Great Hall to be once again, greeted with glares from EVERYBODY except Harry. Even some Slytherins shook their heads in disappointment.

"So how were your classes"? Asked Harry

"Alright" she answered and they talked the whole lunch. She ate and forgot about everything that was happening for that hour. He made her laugh and make her feel better.

The rest of the day pasted in a haze. After dinner she found herself sitting in the common doing her homework. Next to her sat Harry who was the only one who would even go near her. They would wait until everyone went to bed then snog each other senseless until they went to bed.

That's exactly how Thursday and Friday afternoon passed. Hermione didn't even realize it was Friday until she ran into Ron in the common room that night. He pulled her into the boy's dormitory. When they both came in to the boy's dorm everyone left without looking or saying a word to either of them. She was wondering where Harry was seeing as she didn't see him a dinner. The past two days were easily the best two day of her life. Aside from everyone glaring at her, she felt so complete with Harry beside her. Harry had asked her why everyone was glaring at her but she said for her not to worry about it.

"What is it Ron?" she asked.

"Did you break up with him yet?" he asked

"No Ron I've been doing some thinking and I think it's best if we just stay friends. I think I really love Harry Ron." She answered.

"WHAT? NO HERMIONE YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST USING HIM. YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME. YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST USING HARRY TO MAKE ME JEALOUS. YOU'RE MINE HERMIONE I WON'T LET HIM TO YOU FORM ME!"

"Be quiet Ron! It's my life and ill love who I want. And what do you mean I'm yours? She asked.

She looked at Ron to see him staring at the door eyes wide with shock. "What are you staring at?" she asked as she turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. His eyes were mixed with betrayal and anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione just stood there, unable to move. She stared into his eyes. He was holding a letter and a bouquet of flowers. It had been raining that day so he was drenched. They just stood like, staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Is it true?" Harry asked, his voice cold as ice

"Yes Harry but-"

"Don't ever come near me again. Both of you." He said looking at Ron and Hermione with cold eyes. Eyes filled with Betrayal.

"Fine! Who needs you anyway?" yelled Ron.

But Harry paid no attention to Ron. He just kept staring at Hermione. Hermione looked away. She couldn't look at his eyes. The hurt that she had cause him.

"Is this why everyone was glaring at you and why no one talked to you for the past two days?" Harry asked his voice still cold as ice.

Hermione looked down at her feet and replied with a simple "Yes".

Harry stared at Hermione. Ron had taken her and she stood beside him. It was then that Harry realized it really was true. The girl that he loved had betrayed him. His best friend had put on an act to be his friend just so he could be close to Hermione.

Harry walked towards Hermione and handed her the letter.

"Tell your parents that I won't be able to stay at their house of the summer like I said I would." He handed Ron the bouquet of flowers. "Looks like you have a better use for these than I do." And with that he left.

Hermione looked at the letter and started crying. He had sent a letter to her parents asking if he could stay with them over the summer to keep Hermione company. Hermione had always told Harry that she was lonely at her house over summer. Her parents were always at their dentistry so they could never make time for her.

How could she have thrown away 6 years of love and friendship away like that?

"Well who needs him? Look now's it's just about us right?" Ron asked with a grin

He put his lips on her rather forcefully and for that reason it wasn't as good as Harry kissing. He was gentle and never pushed. If she didn't know better, she would say that this was his first kiss. It was horrible. Nothing like Harry's.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" And with that he left.

Hermione walked over to Harry's bed and laid down in it. She wanted him to hold her. To comfort her. He would never leave her crying like that. He would comfort her and tell that everything would be fine.

After what seems like forever, she got up and walked to her bed. She cried herself to sleep. She had destroyed the one thing that meant the world to her. Her relationship to Harry.

She woke up at her same time and went to expecting Harry to be there. When he wasn't there, she remembered what had happened last night. She was disappointed that Ron had not woken up for her, but she brushed it aside. She read her book as usual and heard footsteps and turned around to see Harry.

They stared at each other for a while. His eyes were red from what appeared to be crying last night.

"Look Harry-"was all she got out before Harry interrupted her

"I meant what I said last night. Don't come near me ever again." And with that he left.

She could no longer contain her tears. What had come over her to use Harry like that?

She slowly walked to down to the Great Hall only to run into Neville.

"Oh Hermione, I wanted to apologize"

"What for?"

"Harry told me that you were put under the imperious curse and that's why you acted all Slytherin like. We all kind of want to apologize" he laughed

Hermione couldn't move. Harry had told everyone that she was cursed because he knew what people thought of her. How could he do something like that for her, after what she had done to him?

She walked into the Great Hall and received no glares which was nice. She looked over and saw Harry sitting at the far end of the table by himself. She was about to go over and comfort him, when she felt an arm around her waist. She looked to her side and found Ron.

"Look at that loser, sitting by himself. Whatever, who needs him!" and with that he sat down and started inhaling food.

After breakfast Hermione and Ron walked out of the Great Hall together. When they came to the intersection she looked over and saw Ron looking at some 7th years with huge eyes. Not to mention his drooling. She sighed and told him that she would meet him at Lunch. He didn't even respond and just kept staring at the 7th years.

She didn't even see Ron or Harry the rest of the day. Harry was expected, but Ron had not once walked her to her classes or waited for her like Harry would. He wouldn't even sit with her while she studied. He would go and play wizarding chess with someone or go with Seamus and Dean to stare at girls like idiots.

This is how two weeks passes. Two horrible weeks of not seeing Harry. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to find him. Just as she was leaving her room, she ran into Ron.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to look for Harry"

"Who cares about him? Listen I was thinking that these two weeks have been fun and all, but I think we should go on to the next step as couples don't you think?"

"Ron, were going to talk about our relationship after I get back from looking for Harry." And with that she tried to leave only for Ron to catch her wrist and through her own the bed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. He's gone Hermione! Now it's just you and me." He put locking charms on the door. And moved closer to the bed.

"If you don't want to move to the next step I'll make you move to the next step." It was then Hermione realized what he was going to do. He was going to rape her.

He threw off her clothes and was taking off his own clothes when the door burst open and she heard a "STUPEFY!" threw at Ron. She heard a thud and looked at the door. But before she could see how it was she started to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Hermione woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. She looked around and found Harry next to her, fast asleep. He was so cute when he was asleep.

"He saved you, you know." Said a voice to her other side. She turned around and found Ginny.

"Ron tried to rape you and he burst through the doors and stopped him before he could do anything to you." She continued.

She shuddered at the memory. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Also it might interest you to know, that those random feelings you felt for Ron this year? They were cause by a love potion that night we had cocoa. My mom and Ron put them into your drinks. I'm really sorry." She continued.

Of course! It all made sense now! A love potion is what caused her to act the way she did. A love potion caused her to destroy her friendship with Harry.

"Just explain that to him and he'll understand and forgive you. He hasn't left your side since you came here."

"How long HAVE I been here?"

"About 4 days"

"WHAT?"

"Well you were out because of the love potion mixed with a lust potion. They both did a number on you."

Hermione looked back at Harry. It was all coming back. Her love for Harry not Ron.

Harry started to stir and woke up.

They stared at each other for a while. Ginny in the mean time slipped out of the hospital wing to give them some privacy.

They kept staring at each other and Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by large BOOM!

Ginny ran back into the Hospital Wing with a scared and frantic look on her face.

"It's Voldemort! He outside attacking the school!"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Voldemort? Here? NOW?

"Harry, we have to go now! Dumbledore has ordered you been hidden in the castle until the fight is over" Ginny yelled.

Harry was just so shocked that Voldemort would just go for an open attack right at the castle that he barley heard what Ginny had said. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"No. If he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Harry replied determination in his eyes

Hermione shook her head at him. Always rushing into things without thinking them through.

"Are you crazy? That's exactly what he wants you to do. You have to hide from him. Wait until all of the fighting is over. Then you can come out." Hermione said.

Harry didn't look at her but replied "No. I won't let innocent people be killed because of my cowardness. I'm going to fight him and put an end to all of this."

"You think you can beat him? Harry, we barely escaped him last year at the DOM, we can't beat him! And besides, what if you lose? What if you die?" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't bare that thought. A world without a Harry Potter would be a world Hermione couldn't live in. She loved him too much.

Harry turned to face her, "What would you care if I died? I'm sure you and Ron would be happy. I'm finally out of the way. What would you care?" Harry replied. His voice getter louder.

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Answer me dammit!" He yelled.

"Of course I care about you! You're my best friend. I love you!" She yelled back

Harry scoffed. "Yeah. Acting like you love me and then stabbing me in the back is a real great way to show it. Thanks Hermione, you're a real pal.

The Castle shook once more, a result of all of the fighting going on outside.

"Harry! We don't have time! Come on, we need to get you to the Room of Requirement. You'll be safe there." Ginny yelled.

Harry starred at the window, seeing spells being cast back and forth between teachers and Death Eaters.

Harry sighed. He knew that it would be foolish to rush out to battle. That was what Voldemort wanted him to do. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was right.

"Fine. I'll be up there." Harry told Ginny. With that he left the Hospital Wing.

Ginny watched as he fled upstairs, heading toward the 7th floor. Taking a sigh of relief, she turned to watch Hermione run right by and after Harry. She was about to stop her, but knew there was no point.

Harry reached the 7th Floor and started thinking of a place where he could be hidden. As the door appeared, he turned to see Hermione running down the hall towards him. He sighed. They were going to have to talk eventually. He let her in before shutting the door close.

Harry sat down on of the couches as far away from Hermione he could sit. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the couch across from him.

"Harry, we need to talk. Please just let me explain."Hermione pleaded

"What's there to explain? You wanted to get Ron jealous and you used me to do it. There's nothing else to it Hermione" Harry replied

"No Harry that not it. I won't deny any of it, because what you said is all true. But I didn't mean it. I was under the influence of a Love Potion." Hermione replied

"Yeah right. And who put you under this Love Potion?" Harry asked glaring at her.

"Mrs. Weasley! Ron and Her put in my cocoa that night while we stayed at the Burrow. Please Harry! I'm telling the truth! Believe me! Please!" Hermione pleaded, her face streaming with tears.

Harry remembered that night. After the cocoa she wouldn't stop sneaking glances at Ron. It had bothered him, but he didn't say anything.

He looked at her, as she was now on the floor, on her knees crying in front of him. Seeing her cry like that made his heart ache. He couldn't stand her crying like that. When he had learned of what they had done to him, he couldn't believe it. His two best friends, had betrayed him. But most of all, Hermione. He had such deep feelings for her, and yet she had played him. He loved her, and she knew it, and still lied to him, and made him look like a fool. He had never felt so betrayed.

As Hermione cried, she started to think Harry didn't care. And who could blame him? She had betrayed him and the love he had for her. How could she be such a fool? Hermione, brightest witch of her age, fell for a simple love potion, and because of her stupidity, she had lost her best friend, and the person she had loved.

She stood up, readying herself to leave. There was no point in staying. She started to walk, her head down as the tears kept coming. She stopped when she felt Harry lifting her chin, to force her to look at him. She stared at his eyes, lost in their magic spell they had placed on her.

"Don't cry." He barley whispered.

"I hate when you cry" he continued.

She just stared at him, staring at his lips. Those lips she craved. Those lips she needed. They were now inches apart. Harry leaned in to lock their lips when the doors of the Room of Requirement burst open.

Harry quickly moved himself from Hermione to see who had come at the door. And it was none other than Ronald Weasley.


End file.
